


Isn't That a Bird Thing

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (shortly pre-OT+), Background Poly, Dancing, M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack is a flexible little bastard. He can move like a pro to the trashiest pop music ever.This does terrible, terrible things to Bunnymund’s self-control.So, basically, Jack is an incredible dancer, is oblivious to the fact he’s sexy as all hell, and Bunnymund is all “HOT DAMN”.Can be human!AU if anon wants, but it’s not important. How far it gets is all up to anon, but… hm, deliciously raunchy is good.Bonus points if 1) Jack realises the effect he has on Bunny halfway through and starts to tease on purpose and 2) the music is like Kylie Minogue or something. *old!anon is old*"The mood of the fill I wrote is…slightly more delicate than that of the prompt. Tooth thinks Bunny should see Jack dance, so he can stop dragging his feet about the progression into the OT5.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	Isn't That a Bird Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/11/2015.

“I don’t know, Tooth, isn’t this more of a–well, a bird thing? I’ve never particularly enjoyed watching other people dance,” Bunny said, lagging after Tooth as she led him to one of the larger platforms of her palace.  
  
“First thing, Bunny, I _know_ you will want to see this, second thing, Jack likes to dance, which he has now told _and_ shown us, and that’s great progress for him getting more comfortable around all of us, which leads me to the third thing, which is that I think we should actually start officially courting him now.”  
  
Bunny stopped. “Hey, hold on a minute, Tooth, we’ve only known him for a few months, and we’ve got all the time in the world, you know that as well as I–”  
  
“I knew you’d say that!” Tooth said, flying back and grabbing hold of his arm. “That’s what you keep saying, and do you know what your delay is doing? Jack doesn’t understand that aspect of being a Guardian and he won’t unless we explain it. And so instead he’s just going to feel guilty if he falls in love with more than one of us right away, or force himself to choose. And I think he’s going to choose Sandy.”  
  
“Well, he has good taste…”  
  
Tooth made a frustrated sound and pulled him forward. “That’s not the point! The point is that it will only make things more complicated in the future, the point is that seeing him dance _has_ made me feel like an official courtship has begun, the point is that once _you_ see him dance I think you’ll agree that it _should_.” She paused. “And then we can all start getting put back together knowing where all the pieces are.”  
  
“Okay,” Bunny said with a sigh. “I’ll see what there is to see.”  
  


* * *

  
  
On the platform that served as a dance floor, Sandy and Jack were dancing a foxtrot, Sandy doing his footwork on a small cloud in order to keep his face level with Jack’s. They both looked like they were having fun, but “This must definitely be a bird thing,” Bunny said quietly to Tooth. “What’s the big deal here?”  
  
“Be patient for two seconds, okay?” Tooth said to him before calling out to Jack and Sandy. “Hey, look who I got to join us!”  
  
They stopped, and Sandy waved at Tooth and Bunny as he settled back down to the floor.  
  
“Bunny!” Jack said. He looked a little flushed, and Bunny had to admit that was a good look on him, but that didn’t mean that there was any reason to rush things. “Tooth told you about my dancing, huh? I’m–I am glad you’re here, I never had a chance to show it off before.”  
  
“Looked like you were having fun,” Bunny said with a nod.  
  
Jack laughed. “Oh, that wasn’t the kind of dancing I normally do, though it _was_ fun. I…well, I have this kind of solo dancing that I made up when I was alone. I mean, any other sort of art I couldn’t keep and so…”  
  
“I’d love to see it,” Bunny said at once, very much ignoring the slight shoulder shove from Tooth that followed.  
  
“Okay!” Jack grinned. “So, Tooth, Sandy, you’ve seen this before so if you want to go do other things…”  
  
“No, we’ll stay,” Tooth insisted.  
  
Sandy held up a golden boombox and a question mark.  
  
“Oh, that’s right, music. Almost forgot that was an option. Okay, well, just pick something with a tempo like before.”  
  
Sandy smiled and fiddled unnecessarily with the buttons on the boombox, while Tooth led Bunny to some cushions off to the side of the platform.  
  
“Okay, Sandy, I’m ready,” Jack said once he was in the center of the platform.  
  
The music that flowed from the boombox was strange at first, nothing Bunny recognized, but something like pop music created by someone who had a very unique idea of what it was meant to be. Also, the words were total gibberish. Bunny figured it must be coming straight from Sandy’s mind, and how was he doing that anyway? But he stopped wondering when Jack laughed, said “Not what I was thinking, but I’ll take it,” and began to dance.  
  
He leapt, he twisted, he shimmied, he shook. He spun and bent and writhed. He was as light as air and as solid as the earth. Bunny, who still hadn’t been expecting to appreciate the dance like Tooth did, found himself transfixed. He’d never seen Jack assert himself like this, not in defense, but complete as himself. This was Jack, who didn’t just have the heart to be a Guardian, but strength and imagination to back that up as well.  
  
Even if he still wasn’t sure of Tooth’s argument, Bunny was definitely ready to give Jack a standing ovation as soon as he finished–and then Jack started dancing closer to him, Tooth, and Sandy. The closer he got, the more his ever movement seemed to demand that anyone watching him accept that he had a body, and moreover, that his body could exist in relation to the body of the person watching him.  
  
When Jack could have reached out and touched the others, the beat changed–Bunny could spare half a thought to wonder if Sandy had done that consciously or unconsciously–and Jack’s dance became something that Bunny could not have imagined him doing before this moment. Jack still smiled, still looked joyous in his dance, but it was a more intimate joy now, one not conveyed with leaps but with circles and figure-eights of his hips, with undulations of his core, with the flow of movement from his toes to the tips of his fingertips.  
  
When he finally ended the dance, kneeling on the floor before the others, head bowed, breathing heavily, Bunny actually forgot to clap, so enthralled had he been.  
  
“So…” Jack said, looking up after hearing only two sets of hands. “Was it any good?”  
  
Bunny started, glad that Jack was unlikely to easily read his embarrassment. “Good? It was _amazing_! I never knew–I mean, do _you_ know what you’re saying with a dance like that?”  
  
Jack shifted into a cross-legged position. “I think so. Do you think I should…stop saying that kind of thing? I mean, since there were…three of you…here.”  
  
“No, no that’s not what I meant at all,” Bunny said. “Only positives from me, I mean it.”  
  
“Ha! I feel like I’ve won something,” Jack said, jumping up and flinging himself onto the cushions. His sweatshirt rode up when he landed, revealing a strip of bare white skin.  
  
If Jack had been looking at him, Bunny knew he would have had to tear his gaze away, but thankfully Jack had turned to Sandy to ask him a question about the music.  
  
“Maybe he has,” Bunny murmured to Tooth, “and I hope he likes his prize, because, well…you’ve definitely won. I’m not going to argue for any more waiting.”  
  
“Good,” Tooth whispered back, “because however that dance affected you, it was twice as bad for me–you know. Since dancing’s just a bird thing.”  
  
Bunny had a feeling that she would have winked at him, if she hadn’t been so busy looking at Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This was great. I love this OT+. I love the implication that Jack choosing Sandy would complicate reconciliation with Pitch even more (did I get that right?). I love Sandy’s music, too!


End file.
